Compras
by Cazadora de Yaoi
Summary: Reto: Verano ItaDei. Deidara está aburrido del verano, por lo que decide imaginar cosas subidas de tono que le llevan a acostarse con su novio Itachi en cuanto vuelve a casa del trabajo. Sin embargo, de tanto usarlos, la pareja se queda sin condones. ¿Qué harán cuando el rubio sea quien deba ir a comprarlos? ¡Con la vergüenza que eso le da!


**¡Hola otra vez! Muchas gracias a Itara por dejarme publicar hoy mi tercer fic en el reto (se me ocurrió una idea nueva y, como hoy estaba libre, le pedí permiso y me dijo que podía publicar, que estaría encantada de leer un nuevo fic mio n.n gracias). Asi que aquí subo mi último relato de reto _Verano ItaDei_. ¡Espero que os guste!**

******_Naruto_ y sus personajes son propiedad del señor Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Compras**

Maldición. ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba a él? Bueno, eso era exagerar (de hecho nunca había comprado ese tipo de productos). Pero, ¿por qué tenía que ir él precisamente ese día? Estúpido Itachi y maldita afición que tenían los dos al sexo.

Estar de vacaciones era un aburrimiento, Deidara lo sabía bien. Aunque al principio se había mostrado entusiasmado con la idea de no trabajar y descansar en casa, el hecho de estar solo no ayudaba (Itachi tenía una semana de trabajo por delante antes de iniciar sus ansiadas vacaciones). Por eso, al estar tanto tiempo en soledad, con un calor abrasador por culpa de la estación en la que se encontraban, había hecho que su imaginación volase. Había imaginado grandiosas obras de arte que estallaban en diferentes localizaciones del planeta. Sin embargo, las altas temperaturas le habían hecho delirar, viéndose desnudo, con las piernas completamente abiertas, mientras su querido y preciado novio le regalaba besos y atenciones por todo su cuerpo. Y, como era de esperar, cuando el Uchiha regresaba a casa, sudando como nunca por el calor, se encontraba con un Deidara muy excitado que saltaba sobre él como un animal en celo que le mordisqueaba, lamía y besaba hasta que sus caricias hacían que, con una intensa erección, el moreno acabase enterrado entre sus piernas. Pero eso no era suficiente para el ojiazul. Deseaba a su chico de día, de noche, por la tarde y al mediodía. Incluso había llegado a quitar los platos de la cena antes de que acabasen para recostarse sobre esta y que el moreno le tomase allí mismo, con las tripas sonando por el hambre que tenía (al estar en casa Deidara podía comer lo que quisiese y cuando quisiese, lo que le llevaría, probablemente, a coger algún que otro kilito de más). Por eso, cuando esa misma tarde, presas del deseo, habían descubierto que no les quedaban condones en casa, Itachi había deducido que, puesto que había sido culpa de la repentina fogosidad del rubio, fuera este quien fuese al supermercado a comprarlos.

Y ahí se encontraba, rodeado de madres que llevaban a sus hijos montados en los carritos mientras hacían la compra. ¿Pero es que no tenían casa? ¿Es que no existían campamentos y actividades para mantener a todos esos mocosos ocupados y fuera de la actividad de los adultos? Así era imposible coger un producto tan comprometedor como eran los profilácticos, con decenas de ojitos puestos en él y en su curioso peinado. Deambuló por los pasillos, esperando a que el local se desalojase un poco. Pero, por el contrario, cada vez llegaba más gente, ya que las abuelillas, después de haber dormido la siesta y visto el capítulo del día de su telenovela favorita, comenzaban a entrar en el establecimiento para pasar un rato al frescor del aire acondicionado y, si había suerte, encontrarse con alguna vecina con la que comentar los últimos cotilleos de su bloque de vecinos.

En un intento de distracción, se acercó a la sección de productos de higiene femenina, masculina, y protección para actividades sexuales. Ya casi estaba, lo tenía tan cerca… Cogió una caja y se la pegó al pecho con un suspiro de alivio.

- Disculpe, ¿necesita ayuda?

La voz de la chica le asustó. Con rapidez dejó la caja donde se encontraba, intentando disimular ante la dependienta de la tienda.

- No, no, es que se había caído al suelo y lo he cogido para que nadie tropiece –se explicó con rapidez, sintiéndose tremendamente estúpido- Gracias de todas formas.

Sin volver a mirar a la trabajadora a la cara, volvió a huir a uno de los pasillos más alejados del supermercado. Finalmente, y tras casi una hora de espera, Deidara desistió. Salió por la puerta apresuradamente, camino a su casa. Comprar esa cajita que todo el mundo reconocería le daba demasiada vergüenza. Y, aunque nadie sabía ni conocía a la persona con la que los utilizaría, delataba las acciones que iba a realizar. Al llegar a casa dejó las llaves en la mesita de entrada y se dirigió directamente al sofá, donde Itachi se encontraba leyendo un libro.

- Vienes con las manos vacías –observó el Uchiha- ¿Te ha podido la vergüenza?

Por el sonrojo de las mejillas de su novio supo que había acertado.

- Deidara, todas las parejas los usan. Es algo normal.

- Pues haber ido tú a comprarlos, uhn! –se quejó con fastidio.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco.

- Te recuerdo que soy yo quien los compra siempre.

Con amabilidad tendió la mano hacia su chico, quien la aceptó rápidamente. Al acercarse, se sentó sobre las rodillas del ojinegro y le abrazó por el cuello, pegando sus cuerpos.

- Bueno, podemos volver a hacerlo como al principio –dijo Itachi- con las manos. Así recordamos viejos tiempos.

- No –negó el rubio- me gusta tenerte dentro. Se siente mejor y los orgasmos son más fuertes, uhn!

- No voy a correrme dentro de ti sin protección, Deidara.

- Pero yo quiero. Me da igual. Estás sano, no tienes ninguna enfermedad que puedas contagiarme. Y yo tampoco la tengo –se estiró para besarle en los labios- Házmelo como siempre.

Unió sus labios con los de su pareja, que no pudo resistirse a la suavidad del contacto. Y simplemente dejaron que sus cuerpos se amoldaran tal y como hacían siempre. Lentamente le desnudó, dejando a la vista la erección del rubio, quien ya se encontraba dispuesto para dejarse querer por su novio. Cuando Itachi le recostó sobre el sofá, se tumbó sobre él. Deidara le quitó con presteza la camiseta, dejando su caliente torso al aire. Lo manoseó y masajeó emitiendo gemidos provocados por los labios del moreno sobre su cuello. Necesitaba más. Desabrochó el botón del pantalón de su chico y metió la mano, notando la dureza del Uchiha apretada por la tela. El chico se incorporó sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a su rubio. Llevó su mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón y sacó un plástico que lanzó al ojiazul mientras se desprendía de la ropa que aún llevaba puesta.

- ¿Y esto? –preguntó el chico al coger entre sus dedos el plástico cuadrado- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

El moreno volvió a recostarse sobre el cuerpo de su novio.

- Siempre llevo uno en la cartera por si acaso –comentó mordisqueando su cuello.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? –cuestionó con molestia.

- Porque quería ver si tus ganas de estar conmigo te hacían perder la vergüenza.

El chico le miró, nuevamente avergonzado. Podría haberlo dicho antes de hacerle pasar tan bochornoso rato en el supermercado. El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado.

- Siento haber sido tan cruel –confesó, arrepentido- Pero me excita demasiado verte tan sonrojado. Llámame perturbado, pero cuando te veo tan vulnerable me entran más ganas de follarte.

- Eres un bruto, uhn! –se quejó, acabando con un gemido cuando su novio frotó sus penes a la vez.

- Y tú hablas demasiado.

El moreno levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, repentinamente serio.

- Deidara… -el rubio le miró, con la boca entreabierta, expectante- Piensas ponérmelo o tendré que hacerlo yo mismo. Me muero de ganas de estar en ti.

El chico rodó los ojos. Tenía un novio que era un exagerado, aunque le gustaba que hubiese acabado cediendo a los deseos desenfrenados que se habían apoderado esa semana de él. Con gran maestría, abrió el pequeño paquete, sacando de su envoltorio el preciado condón. Lo colocó sobre el glande de su chico y, con suavidad y ejerciendo una presión suficiente como para hacer gemir al Uchiha, lo bajó lentamente por su erección, cubriéndola con el fino plástico. Cuando llegó a la base, Deidara volvió a subir la mano, presionando de nuevo. Antes de que el recorrido se le acabase, agarró el pene de Itachi y lo llevó hasta su entrada.

- Vamos Uchiha –dijo con voz fingidamente ruda- Te estoy esperando.

Eso fue todo lo que el moreno necesitó para adentrarse en su chico y poseerle como siempre lo hacía, suavemente al principio y con más fuerza al final hasta que, incapaces de aguantar, los dos juntos llegaban a lo más alto que el placer carnal les podía llevar.

* * *

**Jajaja, estos dos son unos pervertidos, sobre todo el Uchiha. Aunque yo tampoco podría resistirme a un Deidara colorado y muy excitado, jejeje. ¡Suerte a las participantes que quedan por publicar en el reto y enhorabuena a las que ya lo han hecho!**

**Bye, bye!**


End file.
